


Tigerclaw's Remorse - Warriors Au

by TinAvalanche



Category: Erin Hunter - Fandom, Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors
Genre: Medicine Cats, ThunderClan (Warriors), Warrior Cats, Warrior cat au, Warriors AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinAvalanche/pseuds/TinAvalanche
Summary: Tigerclaw medicine Cat AuAfter murdering ThunderClan's deputy and his own clanmate, Redtail, Tigerclaw loses his drive to be leader, in fact he doesn't want to be a warrior at all.But with the worry of Ravenpaw spilling his secrets, it is a tense and dangerous path for Tigerclaw to remain in ThunderClan.





	1. Prologue

Tigerclaw had always been an ambitious warrior. 

He was the only surviving kit in his litter and he was taught the only way to live was in top. All he wanted was to be leader. 

He was never told of the awful prices he'd have to pay.

Tigerclaw had realized this price as his claws sunk deep into the struggling deputies throat. 

But the action had already been done and as Tigerclaw stepped away from the mess. A wave of sickness washed over him. Absolute guilt swelled in him, he felt like he would die on spot. He turned away from the body, not wanting to see the corpse anymore. 

Tigerclaw knew he'd have to come up with a plan, something that would prove his innocence. Maybe it was luck on his side that Oakheart decided to rush over, it didn't feel like that to Tigerclaw. 

The RiverClan deputy looked at Redtail's body and then at Tigerclaw. A fear welled up in his eyes, a knowing fear. He backed up, towards the river bank. Tigerclaw followed after. 

Oakheart ran to the center of the battle and climbed on the highest Sunning Rock. Tigerclaw got on the first rock when the deputy yowled out, "RiverClan retreat-"

Oakheart was cut off. As Tigerclaw had climbed higher up the rocks and the brown tom moved further away, he over estimated a leap. 

He slid down the side of the rock and kicked his legs to climb back up the rock. But he couldn't get a hold. His claws sunk into a patch of moss as he struggled to lift himself back up. 

His efforts were in vain, as Tigerclaw knocked a few smaller rocks towards Oakheart. A rock smashed his paw and he landed in the raging river with a loud splash, followed by the rocks. Some RiverClan cats had already fled and others sprang over to try and save their deputy. 

Their efforts were also in vain. 

The tabby tom crept off the rocks and away from the scene. He padded towards camp to get away from the battle.

The sick feeling didn't leave Tigerclaw as he walked away, especially as he looked over to Redtail's body to see Ravenpaw standing beside it, staring at Tigerclaw with wide eyes. 

"StarClan help me," He prayed.


	2. Dead Tail

Tigerclaw took a step towards Ravenpaw, but the black apprentice was already running. He took off as fast as a shooting star across the sky, giving Tigerclaw no time to catch him. 

The large tom sighed but gave no chase. He couldn't just leave Redtail. The least thing he could do was bring his body back to camp. 

He gave one last glance around the clearing and then up at silverpelt. He prayed his clan would have mercy on him.

The trip back to camp seemed to take a whole moon since dragging a full grown warrior by his scruff isn't an easy task. Even for Tigerclaw. 

As he reached the camp walls he heard several shocked yowls. Ravenpaw had beaten him back. He snarled and pulled harder on Redtail. No apprentice would lead to Tigerclaw’s exile.

He pulled the body into camp and into the center of the clearing. All eyes were on him, his fur bristled as he adjusted Redtail. 

"How did this happen, Tigerclaw?” Bluestar asked from her position on high rock. 

Tigerclaw blinked confused for a moment, wondering if she was playing some game with him. Maybe Ravenpaw didn't expose him. 

He released Redtail’s scruff and stood up as tall and proud as ever and answered as calmly as he could.

“He died with honor,” his amber eyes searched the crowds for a sign of doubt, but saw none and continued, “struck down by Oakheart.

“I couldn't save him, but I managed to take Oakheart’s life as he was gloating over his victory.” 

Tigerclaw’s voice was once again deep and confident, “His death was not in vain, for I doubt we’ll see any RiverClan hunters in our territory again.” 

As he finished others came forwards to share tongues with Redtail for a last time. He quickly moved away from the crowd and searched the clusters of cats for Ravenpaw. 

No one knew his secret yet apparently, so something must have stopped Ravenpaw. It was obvious what stopped him as he saw in the medicine cat den, Spottedleaf over the black apprentice. 

His tail lashing behind him, Tigerclaw stalked over. Spottedleaf was focused on her work but flicked her tail as a greeting. 

Tigerclaw put up his usual attitude and looked over the apprentice. His shoulder was bleeding bad, but Spottedleaf seemed to be doing plenty to stop it. 

“So, Spottedleaf,” He addressed her confidently, “How is he? Do you think you'll be able to save him? Redtail spent a lot of time training him up, and we wouldn't want his efforts to be wasted at the first battle.”

“Yes a pity, after all your valuable training, he dies in the first fight.” Spottedleaf mewed in a teasing tone. Redtail would often talk to her about how Tigerclaw tried to co-train Ravenpaw. Claiming something like, ‘an apprentice can never have too much training.’ 

Redtail thought it was because Tigerclaw wanted to appear like a good leader. 

Spottedleaf’s face dropped as she thought of her brother. But she had work to do and couldn't mourn yet. 

“Will he live?” Tigerclaw repeated.  
“Of course. He just needs rest.” 

Tigerclaw nodded, “Sure. Let the apprentice get his rest, he'll need it.” The tabby turned to leave as a wave of kittypet scent hit is face. 

He almost sneezed as he turned to face it source. Some apprentice he had never seen before, orange as the sky at evening, beside Graypaw, a very well named apprentice who had thick gray fur.

“Who’s this?” He asked Graypaw.  
“He's the new apprentice.” 

“He smells like a kittypet!” Tigerclaw stated.

“I was a house cat,” The new apprentice finally spoke up, “But I'm going to train to be a warrior.”

“Ah yes, I remember Bluestar told me of some stray kittypet," He recalled with interest, "So she's actually going to try you out, is she?" 

"That's right." The younger cat replied, puffing out his chest. 

"Then I shall watch your progress with interest." Tigerclaw meowed and strutted away. Graypaw and the new apprentice chattered as he walked away, but they could say what they wanted. At his point, Tigerclaw was ready to sleep for a moon.

As he walked away, Darkstripe quickly caught up to him. 

If Tigerclaw had any friends he supposed Darkstripe would have to be included. Ever since Tigerclaw had gotten Darkstripe as an apprentice, he had never left his side. 

Darkstripe was the most loyal warrior Tigerclaw knew. Tigerclaw thought he was too loyal, every cat should have some personal goal.

"Are you okay, Tigerclaw?" The dark tabby asked.

"It wasn't my first skirmish." Tigerclaw answered and laid down by the camp wall. 

"It wasn't Redtail's either," Darkstripe sat beside him. 

"I wonder who Ravenpaw's new mentor will be, now that Redtail," Darkstripe paused, "is dead." He attempted to put it lightly.

Tigerclaw shuttered as he thought over the days events, "It doesn't matter to me." 

Darkstripe didn't have anything else to say so he laid down. Tigerclaw scooted away from him and laid his head on his paws. 

As he closed his eyes Bluestar yowled to summon a clan meeting. He sighed and sat up. 

"She must be announcing the new deputy. I think you would be an obvious choice." 

Tigerclaw stared at high rock and felt a heavy weight in his chest. Deputy was the last thing he wanted to be.


	3. Deputy Drama

“A new deputy must be appointed,” Bluestar called to the clan, her eyes still dark with grief. “But first, let us give thanks to StarClan for the life of Redtail. Tonight he sits with his fellow warriors among the stars.”

Tigerclaw felt a cold breeze rustle his fur as the camp sat quiet for a heartbeat. He wondered if Redtail was actually watching them now, what could he be thinking. 

“And now I shall name ThunderClan’s new deputy,” Bluestar interrupted the silence, “I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice.” 

The dark tabby held his breath and felt like the whole clan was staring at him. Big, strong, Tigerclaw would be a great deputy. He had overheard plenty of cats saying that. That only added to his nervousness. 

“Lionheart,” meowed Bluestar as she glanced towards the new deputy and away from Tigerclaw, “Will be the new deputy of ThunderClan.” 

In a moment of relief, Tigerclaw stood up and almost knocked Lionheart over with a congratulatory nudge. Momentarily the weight was lifted and Tigerclaw relaxed. 

Bluestar continued, “Redtail was also the mentor of young Ravenpaw. Since there must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, I shall appoint Ravenpaw’s new mentor immediately.” 

Hesitantly she looked over the crowd before her eyes landed on the sleek black tabby, “Darkstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice, so you will continue Ravenpaw’s training. You had a fine mentor in Tigerclaw, and I expect you to pass on some of the excellent skills you were taught.” 

Darkstripe nodded excitedly, unable to preform the usual ceremony of touching noses since Ravenpaw still rested in the medicine cats den. 

“I shall keep a vigil with Redtail’s body tonight, before we burry him at sunrise.” Bluestar concluded and ended the meeting by jumping off of high rock and lied by the old deputies body. 

Other cats joined her in a vigil, others went to their dens to sleep, and Tigerclaw sat where he was, unsure of what to do. 

“Shame you didn't get chosen as deputy,” Darkstripe said as he reapproched Tigerclaw. But a satisfied and happy look still spread across Darkstripe's face.

“But at least you got an apprentice,” Tigerclaw responded, wanting to change the subject from the deputy position.

“It's about time too, but Ravenpaw won't be able to train for a few days.” Darkstripe mewed and sat down. “Lionheart would have been my second choice though,” The dark tabby thought out loud. 

“If only you were leader, Darkstripe.” Tigerclaw said as he began grooming his fur. “Darkstar,” Tigerclaw mused, “You'll have to finish training Ravenpaw first.” 

Tigerclaw glanced over at Darkstripe. The smaller tom stared at the sky and his eyes shone with pride. Tigerclaw decided he must still be overjoyed by the new apprentice, and that he probably hadn't listened to anything Tigerclaw said.

“I think I'm going to go lay down,” Tigerclaw stood up. Darkstripe nodded, “See you tomorrow.”

Tigerclaw padded away and towards the dens.  
_‘Tomorrow Ravenpaw will be better and he will tell what you did.’ _  
The brown tabby frowned as the thought flooded into his head. He had to deal with Ravenpaw tonight.__

____

He scanned the camp, it was mostly clear except for the vigil and small clusters of cats chatting. No one saw him as he slipped into the medicine cat den. 

He loomed over Ravenpaw, almost doubling in size, he would be a lot easier to kill then Redtail was. He slid his claws out and looked for his best shot. He had to make it look like Ravenpaw had died of previous injury, he didn't want anyone to be suspicious. 

He heard a snap of a twig somewhere in camp and snapped his head around to see what happened. He was too nervous to do this and doubt swallowed Tigerclaw as he looked at the dark apprentice.  
_Would StarClan watch him kill another cat? How could he get into StarClan if had murdered two of his own clanmates. He turned towards the sky._

“Tigerclaw, is that you?” A voice called out of the medicine cat den. Then, from the darkness emerged Spottedleaf. “Come to check up on Ravenpaw?” She sounded doubtful. 

__

“Sure,” Tigerclaw mewed and sheathed his claws. 

“Tigerclaw what's going on?” Spottedleaf asked and stood between Tigerclaw and the sleeping apprentice. 

“I came to check on him.” Tigerclaw said with a whip of his tail. “Can't I be weary for my clanmates safety?” 

“I should have checked up on you too,” Spottedleaf walked around her den, gathering and piling up different herbs. 

“I'm fine, no one landed a scratch on me.” 

“Expect the mark down your shoulders.” Spottedleaf mewed as she chewed up a goldenrod flower. “And you're acting strange, did you hit your head on something?” 

“No, and I'm not acting strange. I'm just a bit,” he thought of an excuse, “disappointed I didn't get picked for deputy.” 

“Oh,” Spottedleaf mewed as she rubbed the poltice onto Tigerclaw’s cut.  
_‘What an odd place to get cut. You'd have to be strangling someone for them to be able to claw like that.’ _  
"There, now it won't get infected.”__

____

“Great, now I'm going to get out of your fur, I'm sure you want to go sit vigil with Redtail.” Tigerclaw made his way to the den’s exit. 

Spottedleaf nodded and followed him out. As she stepped into camp she took a deep breath and sighed.  
“Thank you for avenging Redtail, Tigerclaw.” 

Tigerclaw shook his head and padded to his nest in the warriors den. The medicine cat caught a strange look In his eyes. 

“Something is definitely wrong. But the only cats who would know are either injured or dead.” She mewed to herself. 

“Luckily,” she looked at the stars, “I can reach the dead.” A bright idea popped into her head. Avoiding the vigil, she left camp through the dirt place tunnel so no one would question her. 

She padded through the forest, taking in the night air. After a day stuck in the medicine cat den, fresh air cleared her head. 

She determined it would take her all night to reach moonstone if she walked, so she picked her pace to a run. She couldn't even remember the last time she ran, she didn't run to often as a medicine cat. 

With the cold wind in her fur as she ran along the border, she felt like a warrior. At times like these she wishes she was one. But the life of a medicine cat isn't a bad one.  
If she wasn't a medicine cat she couldn't talk to Redtail. 

As she reached the thunderpath, the last obstacle to the moonstone, she listened for monsters before skipping over. This late at night, even monsters slept so she had little worries about being caught.  
She thought StarClan must have been on her side since she had run into no trouble on the way over. With a last breath of a cool night air she slid into the shadows of the mothermouth and let the stars guide her way to the moonstone.


	4. Mystery Solved

Her paws ached as she padded further into the dark cave. Tiredness tore at her, but as she saw a slight glimmer of light from the MoonStone the tiredness washed away. She moved swiftly and burst into the cavern. Relieved she finally made it, she laid down by the shining stone and exhaled softly. 

A cold breeze swirled in the open and empty chamber. Usually she was accompanied by the other medicine cats, but now she sat alone. She shivered and stared out of the open gap in the top of the chamber. 

Deciding to not waste anymore time she pushed her nose to the cold boulder and let herself drift to sleep. Everything faded away as she felt the familiar feeling of entering StarClan. 

When she opened her eyes again she was welcomed by the heavenly forests. She stepped around in a circle as she adjusted and washed away the numbness of sleep. Once fully awake, she scented the air for anything familiar. 

“Plenty of prey and,” She paused to take another take, “Someone around here.” She thought out loud and began following after the scent. 

As she walked, leaves blew in the light breeze, prey scurried around, but nothing helpful to her. She sighed and took another scent test. This time with got more promising results. The scent of a cat from earlier was stronger. 

She gazed around and padded forwards a few steps before she saw the glow of two amber eyes. She opened her mouth to call to them before she was tackled to the ground. 

“Redtail, I've been looking for you!” Spottedleaf purred. 

“Why? Did he get you too, Spottedleaf.” Redtail hissed and leapt off his sister. He landed with a soft thud, set slightly off balance. Spottedleaf had noticed StarClan cats seemed weightless and Redtail was no exception. 

She helped him get his balance back, she was worried and intrigued, “Who? What happened Redtail?” 

Redtail blinked in surprise, then his face changed to one of anger, “That traitor Tigerclaw!” 

\---

“Tigerclaw?” 

The burly tom looked up from his nest. He stifled a yawn and answered half awake, “Yes?” 

“Lionheart said you might want to come on patrol with the new apprentices.” It took Tigerclaw a heartbeat to release who had spoken, but to his surprise it was Bluestar who stood in the den entry way. 

“Well I,” Tigerclaw sat up, he didn't mean to oversleep, usually he was up before sunrise. He tried to sputter out a comprehensive respond but Bluestar cut him off. 

“It's alright if you want to stay in today.” The lithe leader mewed. “Yesterday’s events had a toll on all of us.”

Tigerclaw then noticed how tired Bluestar looked. She usually stood tall and proud and her eyes blazed with passion, now her eyes were dark, her pelt messy and ungroomed, and she was hunched over. Tigerclaw then supposed he probably didn't look to different.

He began to refuse the offer but decided he could actually use the day off, “Thank you, Bluestar. I'll be back to my duties as soon as-” 

“Don't worry about it, Tigerclaw.” Bluestar padded out of the den. A empathetic look on her face. 

Tigerclaw laid his head back on his paws and sighed.  
_‘Get up, you have a job to complete.’ ___

__He shook his head and buried his head deeper into his paws, extending his claws slightly in frustration.  
_‘It's your own fault you weren't more careful.’ __ _____

_____ _

_____ _

____“Hardly my fault that apprentice couldn't go mind his own business.” He argued with himself. After a heartbeat he sat up, “Fighting with yourself now? You're losing it Tigerclaw.” He growled to himself and padded out of the den._ _ _ _

____As he stepped into camp, he blinked at the sun-high light. He didn't think he had slept that long. As he adjusted to the brightness, a familiar tom bounded over._ _ _ _

____“You're finally awake, Tigerclaw.” Darkstripe greeted, “I thought you'd sleep all day.”_ _ _ _

____“I thought you were supposed to be training your new apprentice?” Tigerclaw sat and groomed down his fur to make himself seem more casual._ _ _ _

____“Spottedleaf wasn't in her den and Ravenpaw was still asleep,” The dark tabby mewed, “so I thought he probably needed another day of rest.”_ _ _ _

____Tigerclaw straightened up, “Spottedleaf isn't in her den?”_ _ _ _

____“No, it doesn't seem like she's been in for the whole night. And I didn't see her anywhere in camp or at the burial.”_ _ _ _

____“Hey,” Tigerclaw couldn't pass on this opportunity, “Can you go grab me something to eat? I'm starving.”_ _ _ _

____“Sure, what are you in the mood for?” Darkstripe agreed and promptly stood up._ _ _ _

____“Actually, can you catch me something fresh?” Tigerclaw asked as nicely as he could._ _ _ _

____Darkstripe glanced at the forest and nodded, “I'll be as fast as I can.”_ _ _ _

____Tigerclaw watched his black tail slide out of the gorse tunnel and he hastily stood up. He had to hurry, once Ravenpaw was dead, his secret was his own. He would be safe._ _ _ _

____Ravenpaw shrunk down in his nest as he watched the large tabby tom stalk over. He buried his face into the nest and pretended to sleep, but any cat could see how terribly he was shaking._ _ _ _

____It seemed all he could do was say his prayers to StarClan as Tigerclaw blocked all the light as he stood in the entrance of the den. Ravenpaw could sense the anger and determination in Tigerclaw._ _ _ _

____“Tigerclaw, visiting Ravenpaw again?” A voice asked sternly, it was hardly even a question._ _ _ _

____The black tom sighed with relief at the voice, he'd been saved,he peeked up. Spottedleaf was giving a warning glare at Tigerclaw._ _ _ _

____He hissed and back away, “Of course. He seems much better now, huh?” His voice laced with unseen malice._ _ _ _

____Spottedleaf moved in front of Ravenpaw, “Ravenpaw why don't you go talk to your friends, you're well enough to get out in camp.”_ _ _ _

____He wobbly stood up, still shaking and limping on his front paw, and hurried out of the den. He spotted Graypaw and Firepaw chatting on the other side of camp and rushed over._ _ _ _

____Spottedleaf took a step back from Tigerclaw, her glare weakening, it turned to a look of grief and betrayal._ _ _ _

_“We have to talk, Tigerclaw.” ___


	5. Choice Made

The world around Tigerclaw seemed to grow darker as he stared into Spottedleaf’s grief filled eyes. His gaze shifted to the ground, onto his paws. Unable to look her in the eyes, but he could feel her staring daggers at him. 

He jerked his head up and back to Spottedleaf, “Talk about what?” He played arrogant. 

“I don't want to believe him, Tigerclaw. I thought we were friends,” she mewed softly. 

Every word twisting and stabbing into Tigerclaw. He felt faint and could hardly manage a response, “I didn't do it to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt anyone.” 

“Yet you did.” Spottedleaf spat, “You killed him, and StarClan knows what you were planning to do with Ravenpaw.” 

Tigerclaw stepped away, his ears flat to his skull, no words seemed to be able to explain what he was feeling. He glanced around camp, cats were getting ready to leave for the gathering. Darkstripe padded towards the den with a crow in his mouth. 

“Let's chat in private.” Spottedleaf demanded and padded out of the den. She flicked her tail for him to follow her. 

Hastily Tigerclaw followed, ignoring Darkstripe. From the corner of his eye he saw the dark tabby tom give him a confused and hurt look.

The sun set as the padded through the thick forest terrain. It getting darker and darker as time ticked on. Soon they arrived under the OwlTree, Spottedleaf sat down on a root, Tigerclaw stood and faced her. 

“He's buried here.” Spottedleaf broke the thick silence, “Brindleface told me he would be, since I couldn't attend the ceremony myself.” Her voice was as calm. 

“Spottedleaf-” Tigerclaw tried to speak but she waved her tail to silence him. 

“I went to StarClan and spoke to him myself. But he doesn't have to full story. Tell me the full story, Tigerclaw.” She urged. 

Tigerclaw hesitated, the thought of Spottedleaf spilling his secret to the hold clan frightened him to death. But her face was calm and he could tell they wouldn't leave till she got the full story. 

Tigerclaw swallowed down his guilt, ”Ravenpaw, Redtail, and I were all on patrol, then a RiverClan patrol jumped us at Sunning Rocks. 

“Redtail wanted to retreat. That's all he'd been doing, even though we deserve the sunningrocks. I was angry at his decision. I had reasoned I would make a much better deputy and something clicked in my mind. 

Tigerclaw looked at his paws and said hardly a above a whisper, “I released what I was doing when I felt him go limp. I felt sick, the image is still in my mind.” 

“If this got out you'd never become deputy.” Spottedleaf tried to feel empathy for Tigerclaw, but piercing pains of grief prevented it. 

“Good. I don't want to be deputy or leader.” Tigerclaw sat down, defeat and guilt succumbed him and he couldn't stand. 

“Sometimes I don't think it's even a good idea for me to be a warrior anymore..” Tigerclaw thought of Redtail’s blood splattered on his fur and the image of the clan finding out. “Maybe I ought to try something.” 

Spottedleaf stood up and faced him, her green eyes contrasting against his yellow, “Changing your role is a big decision ,Tigerclaw.” 

“But I think-” He stepped closer, but Spottedleaf took a step back. 

“Think some more about it.” She broke eye contact and turned away, “I'll give you a taste of the medicine cat life, and you can see if you really want to go through with this.” 

“Thank you, Spottedleaf.” 

Spottedleaf turned towards the sky, “I'll make sure you're protected. As a medicine cat and a friend.”

As Tigerclaw padded through the gorse tunnel to camp, Darkstripe nearly ran him over when he ran over. 

“Can I help you?” Tigerclaw asked and pushed by him.  
“Where have you been?” Darkstripe trailed after him.  
“I thought you went with the gathering patrol?” Tigerclaw didn't answer him as he slid into the warriors den.  
“We’re already back. I thought you'd be asleep but you weren't in your nest,” 

Tigerclaw laid down in his nest, “Spottedleaf and I went for a walk, if you want the story go ask her.” He flipped over to face away from Darkstripe. 

“Why were you out with Spottedleaf? She's a medicine cat you know.” The dark tabby laid down in his own nest, which was beside Tigerclaw’s. 

“What are you trying to say Darkstripe?” Tigerclaw sat up straight, his head brushing the top of the den and his eyes narrowed. “If you're trying to accuse me of something say it to my face.” 

Darkstripe shrunk into his nest, “No, no, of course not. But you have been going to the medicine cat den more often.” 

“Hold your tongue before I cut it out of your head.” Tigerclaw hissed and flopped back down in his nest. Exhaustion washed over Tigerclaw, blocking out whatever Darkstripe was mewing about.


	6. Strangers

Tigerclaw opened his eyes to a lightless, dank, and gloomy forest. Smells of mud and rot filled the air. He had been here many times before. 

His eyes flickered around the dreadful place in search for signs of movement. But the forest stood dreadfully still.

Suspicious of how calm everything appeared to be, he moved forwards, alert for anything. He covered a few fox-lengths till he reached a clearing. He slipped into the open, his eyes gazed up to the starless sky. 

“Tigerclaw,” A hoarse voice slurred, from the shadows emerged his old mentor, Thistleclaw. “I've been watching you. You have made some bold moves lately, I'm impressed. I should have thought of it when I was alive.” 

Tigerclaw stood stiff, aware of what the old gray tom was talking about, “It was an mistake.” 

Thistleclaw tilted his head and stared at Tigerclaw for a heartbeat, until he burst into laughter. “Of course!” He paused to catch his breath, Tigerclaw didn't laugh. “You accidentally murdered the only cat keeping you from deputy. Except for Lionheart I suppose. You'll have to deal with him next.” 

“It was a mistake.” Tigerclaw sternly stated, “One I'll never make again.” 

Thistleclaw stopped laughing, the light mood in the air dropped, and the gray tom held a emotionless, if not disappointed face. “You're not going soft, are you?” 

Tigerclaw’s eyes fell to the ground. 

“Mouse-heart!” Thistleclaw hissed in Tigerclaw's face, “You need to finish what you started, I didn't train a softbellied kittypet.” 

Tigerclaw opened his mouth to retaliate, but the world around him began to fade. 

“I'll see you tomorrow, Tigerclaw. You'd best drop this soft act you've put on. I know you, Tigerclaw. I know what you want.” 

Again, he opened his eyes, this time he woke up in the medicine cat den. Spottedleaf laid in her nest, some herbs still laying in front of her that she had been showing Tigerclaw the previous evening. Despite the peaceful of the den, Thistleclaw’s words echoed in his head. 

‘I know what you want,’ 

Tigerclaw shook his head, he didn't know himself what he wanted, how could Thistleclaw. 

“Tigerclaw, are you in here?” 

The large tom sat up and yawned, still tired from his sleepless night in the Dark Forest. He let out a wordless conformation, “Mmhm.” 

“Oh good,” Willowpelt mewed, “You're coming on patrol, Bluestar’s orders.” 

Willowpelt nodded for him to follow her out into the camp. Once they both were out there, they joined Bluestar and Darkstripe by the gorse tunnel. 

“We'll just go on a border patrol.” Bluestar mewed to the patrol, “Watch out for any apprentices, I sent a few out for solo assignments and we don't want to disturb them.” When she concluded, they headed out in the forest. 

Darkstripe padded alongside Tigerclaw. Words swirled through his head, as he tried to think of something to break the growing silence. The dark tabby wondered what he did to drive Tigerclaw away. 

“We haven't spoken in a while, huh.” Tigerclaw instead spoke first out of awkwardness between them. 

“We haven't! You've spending more time with Spottedleaf.” Darkstripe mewed slyly. 

Tigerclaw frowned, “Can I not talk to my friends?” 

“You haven't spoken to me in half a moon, aren't I your friend too?” Darkstripe stared at Tigerclaw. 

“Sure,” Tigerclaw said, not looking back at him, “But we can always talk on patrols.” He tried to make excuses. 

“It's hardly the same.” Darkstripe replied. 

“Hush you two, do you smell that?” Willowpelt asked, sniffing the air. Bluestar scented the air, and snarled. 

“Smells like ShadowClan.” Bluestar responded. 

“And some fresh ThunderClan scent.” Willowpelt added. 

Bluestar took another scent, “This way. I'll have no ShadowClan crowfood on my territory.” She padded confidently along the trail. The rest of the patrol followed after her. 

Tigerclaw spotted two figures ahead of them. The patrol quickly reached them. Tigerclaw smelt the thick scent of fear and ShadowClan in the air. 

“Hi, Firepaw!” A voice called from behind him as they came across the two cats. Tigerclaw turned and saw Graypaw. 

“Silence,” Bluestar snapped at Graypaw, “Firepaw? What are you doing with an enemy warrior-and recently fed by the smell of you both.” 

Firepaw lowered his head, “She was weak and hungry.” 

“And what about you? Was your hunger so bad you had to feed yourself before you gather prey for your clan?” Bluestar paused, her voice soft and angry, “I assume you have a very good reason for breaking the Warrior Code.” 

“Once a kittypet, always a kittypet.” Darkstripe hissed, Tigerclaw just watched everything unfold. The orange apprentice seemed to lower himself down, putting up no fight against Bluestar’s authority. 

Bluestar looked to Yellowfang, “Well, well, Firepaw! It seems you have captured us a ShadowClan cat. And one I know well, you are ShadowClan’s medicine cat, aren't you? What are you doing so far into our territory?” She snarled. 

“I was the ShadowClan medicine cat. Now I choose to travel alone.” The scruffy ShadowClan cat meowed. 

“Looks like you have fallen on hard times if you can be beaten by an apprentice,” Darkstripe mocked, he looked to Bluestar, but his eyes stayed on Tigerclaw, “This old cat is no use to us, let's kill her now. As for this kittypet, he has broken the warrior code by feeding an enemy warrior. He should be punished.” 

“Keep your claws in, Darkstripe.” Bluestar purred calmly, “All the Clans speak of Yellowfang’s bravery and wisdom. It may help us to hear what she has to say. Come; we’ll take her back to camp. Then we'll decide what to do with her-and with Firepaw. Can you walk?” She asked Yellowfang, “Or do you need help?” 

“I've still got 3 good legs,” She snapped and limped forwards. 

Then, the patrol headed back to camp. Bluestar padded alongside Yellowfang, Willowpelt behind Firepaw and Graypaw, as the two apprentices spoke softly to each other, Tigerclaw lead the patrol and Darkstripe followed a pace behind him.

After a long and quiet walk back, they arrived at the gorse tunnel. Bluestar broke off to Lionheart, Willowpelt stayed and guarded Yellowfang, Tigerclaw walked off. Darkstripe followed after him, but got distracted by Firepaw trying to take prey from the fresh kill pile. 

“That is Yellowfang, isn't it? What's she doing here?” Spottedleaf asked as Tigerclaw entered the medicine cat den. 

“We found her in our territory. That kittypet apprentice was feeding her, but Bluestar seemed awfully interested in her.” Tigerclaw explained and laid down in the shady den. 

“I thought you would be ecstatic to find someone trespassing,” The she-cat teasingly meowed. 

“Hardly matters.” Tigerclaw said gruffly, “It's not like she has done any harm. And it looks like Darkstripe is being angry for me. He wanted to kill her.” 

Spottedleaf looked surprised, “What a bold thing to suggest, murdering a medicine cat!” 

“No, she's a loner now. Probably got exiled her all the fleas she was spreading.” 

“What do you think Bluestar will do about it?” 

Tigerclaw shrugged, “I don't kno-” 

He was cut of by Bluestar yowling to announce a clan meeting. Tigerclaw groaned, “She always seems to time them just when I'm about to nap.” 

Spottedleaf let out an amused laugh and nudged him, “Come on, this should be important.”


	7. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not dead  
> More chapters to come in 2019

“Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join together for a meeting of our Clan.” Bluestar sat solely atop of highstone, her piercing stare scanned the camp as cats filled into the clearing. Tigerclaw strolled into the camp out of the medicine cat den, Spottedleaf on his tail; they took a seat at the edge of camp. 

Anxious energy swallowed the clan and made Tigerclaw’s pelt stand on end. ‘Yellowfang has just arrived,’ he thought as he looked at his clanmates around him, ‘Surely no rumors have already spread?’ But by the way many warriors looked suspiciously on at the old gray medicine cat, he was given his answer. 

“I’m sure you have all heard about the prisoner we brought back with us today,” Bluestar’s gaze scanned the camp before landing on the older she-cat. “Can you hear me from there?” she called down. 

Yellowfang spat back a reply, “I’m old but not deaf.” her fur prickled slightly as all of ThunderClan stared at her as an intruder, and a very hostile one. 

Bluestar nodded and ignored Yellowfang’s tone, “I’m afraid I have some very grave news. Today I traveled with a patrol into WindClan territory. The air was filled with the scent of ShadowClan. Almost every tree had been sprayed by ShadowClan warriors. And we met no WindClan cats even though we journeyed deep into their heartland.”

Tigerclaw looked over at Spottedleaf, her expression of alarm didn’t help Tigerclaw swallow his own fears. But it seemed, by the confused yowls that erupted from the clan a heartbeat later, the feeling was a widespread reaction. 

“Do you mean ShadowClan has chased them out?” An elder, Smallear hesitantly asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer. 

“We can’t be sure,” Bluestar in a calming manner, to ease the clan out of panic. “Certainly the scent of ShadowClan was everywhere. We found blood, too, and fur. There must have been a battle, though we found no bodies from either Clan.”

“Drove from their own hunting grounds,” Tigerclaw gasped at the unheard of idea, “has ShadowClan lost it?”  
The tortoiseshell she-cat looked just as shocked, “It’s madness, surely StarClan has not allowed such a thing.” she choked out. “And if they have taken down WindClan, who's next?” 

Bluestar waved her tail for silence, “It is well known that ShadowClan has recently appointed a new leader, following the death of Raggedstar. Their new leader, Brokenstar, gave no hint of any threat when we met him at the last Gathering.” 

Tigerclaw forget all his worries in favor of cringe as Darkstripe sprung up and snarled, “Perhaps Yellowfang has answers? After all she is of ShadowClan!”

“I am no traitor! Nothing would make me share the secrets of ShadowClan with a brute like you!”  
growled Yellowfang, glaring aggressively at Darkstripe. He retaliated by hissing and taking a warning step forward, his ears flat, eyes slit, ready for a fight. 

“Stop!” Yowled Bluestar, her tail lashing in aggravation, Darkstripe backed away and Yellowfang gave a hiss of victory, her eyes blazing, 

“This situation is too serious for us to be fighting among ourselves. ThunderClan must prepare itself. From this moonrise onward, warriors will travel in larger groups. Other Clan members will remain close to the camp. Patrols will travel the boundary edges more frequently, and all the kits must stay in the nursery.

“Yellowfang will be allowed to stay here until she has recovered her strength. We are warriors, not savages. She is to be treated with respect and courtesy.”

“Maybe we’re not savages, but she certainly is. That is true of all ShadowClan warriors.” The dark tabby hissed, drawing a snarl from Yellowfang, but the stoic leader ignored him. 

“If we be more careful and ready in coming days, we will be fine. ThunderClan will survive.” Fury blazed behind Bluestar’s words, encouragement was what the clan needed. 

Tigerclaw stood up, flicking his tail to Spottedleaf, making his way over to Darkstripe. The she-cat sighed and padded back down the tunnel that led to her den. The green leaves swayed in a gentle breeze, a welcome to her as she made her way back to the doctor dungeon. Passing by her stoney den, she laid down in the open grassy entrance, her eyes closing shut to rest before she was alerted to a shuffling from someone coming down the tunnel. With one eye open, expectted Tigerclaw, she instead was greeted by a young ginger tom, Firepaw.

“Yellowfang wanted some herbs for her leg,” he explained peering around the secluded den. 

Spottedleaf stood up, “Of course, they’re just in my den. I know just what she needs,” she turned to the entrance, “Uh, wait here.”

 

Tigerclaw walked over swiftly to Darkstripe, his dark gray pelt still bristling, “What was that, Darkstripe?” he asked to his former apprentice.  
“Well, we can’t afford to have some dangerous ShadowClan rogue in our clan,” he hissed and began to lick down his fur, “she is probably a spy.” Darkstripe then winked at Tigerclaw. 

The older tom frowned, “If you ever want respect, Darkstripe, you’ll have to learn to watch what you say, Yellowfang looked like she was a heartbeat away from tearing your throat out.”  
The gray tabby rolled his eyes “She could beat me in a fight when hedgehogs fly.” he turned away from Tigerclaw’s disappointed gaze, “And if I did get into a fight, you’d have my back wouldn’t you? You still remember that we’re friends, right? Or have I been replaced by Spottedleaf now.”

Tigerclaw sighed, “How many times do you have to whine about this Darkstripe,”  
“Just until you have a full conversation with me again.” Darkstripe turned back, his dark eyes hurt. 

The large brown tabby plopped down beside Darkstripe, “Fine, I’ll spend some time with you if it makes you feel better. What shall we talk about?”

“We could talk about my apprentice Ravenpaw,”  
Tigerclaw winced, “Sure.”

Darkstripe’s face lit up, “You wouldn't believe how talented a hunter he is. As silent as night; he even sneaks up on me in the mornings when we meet to go train.” 

“He has had plenty of training, because of his two different mentors.” Tigerclaw responded, hiding his uncomfort with the subject. “How is his battle training going?” 

“Well, he’s not the worst, but he’s no-,” Darkstripe searched for the right metaphor, “He’s no you, Tigerclaw.” Even after seasons of the dark tabby being his own warrior, he looked up to Tigerclaw as perfect.  
‘He’s going to be disappointed.’ The brown tabby nodded his head. 

“But he has plenty of time to learn.” Darkstripe mewed cooly as to lead into his proposition, “In fact, you could see him for yourself. Bluestar wanted a Ravenpaw, Firepaw, and Graypaw to have an assessment. You should come, I mean if you’re not busy eating leaves or whatever with Spottedleaf.” 

Tigerclaw frowned, “Can’t I have more then just you as a friend, Darkstripe? Are you going to throw a fit if I spoke to Lionheart or Mousefur?” 

“Are you going to come or not.” Darkstripe dodged the question, his ears flat against his head, all the confidence in his voice now lost to Tigerclaw’s sharp words. 

‘If I don’t, other cats might be worried about the time you’re spending with Spottedleaf too.’ The larger tom thought to himself, “Okay. I suppose I’ll see you then.”


	8. Kittens to Come

“Tigerclaw, you down here?” Lionheart called as he padded down the medicine cat den tunnel. Behind him was a path of ginger tufts of fur that clung onto the brambles, the large warrior could hardly avoid bumping against the walls of the cramp tunnel. He couldn’t imagine how Tigerclaw could fit down there, but Darkstripe said this is where he would be. 

“Tigerclaw!” He meowed again as he reached the end of the tunnel. The cat he was in search for sat in a small clearing, studying leaves with Spottedleaf.  
“Weird,” The senior warrior said to himself as he padded towards them. When the tall brown tabby and medicine cat turned towards him, Lionheart nodded a greeting, “Good moring, Spottedleaf, Tigerclaw. Darkstripe said you’d be down here and I’ve been sent to come get you for the apprentice’s assessments.” 

“That was today?” Tigerclaw stood up and left the tall grass clearing. “I assumed it’d be in a few days, Darkstripe only asked me to join last night.”

“If you’re busy, I understand.” Lionheart looked nervously as his gaze flickered from Tigerclaw to Spottedleaf. “But others might not.” 

Tigerclaw rolled his eyes and pushed past the golden warrior, “No, just caught me off guard. I was just chatting with Spottedleaf, but warrior duties come first.” He started up the tunnel, looking back to give the tortoiseshell molly an apologetic expression. 

“Good to hear,” Lionheart followed after him, “And have a good day, Spottedleaf.”

“Thank you, you as well.” She said her goodbye and sighed. As the two disappeared from sight the young she-cat stood up and stretched, yawning loud enough for the whole forest to hear. ‘Not like anyone would even notice.’ she joked, padding off to her den. 

After pushing into the cracked entrance and coming into the cold stone den she began organizing her herbs. She shivered, when Tigerclaw hung around that provided extra body heat, she didn’t realize she had become accustomed to it. Tigerclaw also provided conversation, which was clearly lacking in the silent den. All that she could hear was chirping of song birds. 

The she-cat thought of a time when she wasn't ThunderClan’s only medicine cat. She thought fondly of her old mentor, Featherwhisker. Evenings with the gray medicine cat, often joined by his own old mentor Goosefeather. She’d take his crazy ramblings over silence, even when he’d make off comments about her.  
“Foolish lover,” She mumbled to herself, cringing slightly. 

It didn’t take long for her to finish cleaning up, the den was very small. She peaked her head outside, not even midday yet. Instead of crawling back into the den she climbed out and made her way up the tunnel. She squinted her face as tufts of ginger fur fell onto her nose, “What in StarClan?” She asked to herself, pulling the fur off her. Despite her efforts, when she strolled into camp she seemed to grown more ginger patches. Luckily for her, it seemed most of her clanmates were on patrols and wouldn’t be there to witness her. 

She chose a sunny spot and began to groom out her fur, but just as she started she heard a voice call to her from somewhere in camp.  
They laughed at first, “You look like you’ve been hit by a ginger wave.” Goldenflower, a queen, approached the medicine cat from the fresh kill pile. “I’ll bet it was when lionheart made his way to the medicine cat den. He must carry his own weight just in excess fur. I worry about letting him see my kits out of fear they’ll get smothered by him.” She joked, laying down beside Spottedleaf. 

The medicine cat gave a chuckle, “I’m sure your kits will probably have thick fur of their own, I could have easily bathed in your fur if you had to come visit me.” 

“Speaking of that,” The queen licked down some of her fur in embarrassment, “do you think you could help me out? I’ve been a bit more.. swollen as of late because of these kits. I can’t reach my back to groom.”

The tortoiseshell nodded, “As long as you catch me up on any gossip, nothing reaches the medicine cat den.” Goldenflower laughed and shook her head in agreeance as Spottedleaf began to run her tongue over the golden she-cat’s tangled pelt. 

“Well, I can’t say I keep up on drama myself.” Goldenflower admitted, “After Bluestar’s last meeting many warriors refuse to go on patrols around the ShadowClan border. And some have started to believe that maybe it was good WindClan was ran off. To be honest I’m glad I’m a queen. Those ShadowClan cats might be more than we can handle at our current state. But luckily we’ve got some good kits coming soon, hopefully they’ll be as strong as Tigerclaw.”

Spottedleaf tilted her head, as Goldenflower looked hesitantly around the camp, “He is their father, but I’m not sure if I’ll reveal that to everyone though. Only you and Speckletail know right now.”

Spottedleaf spat out a clump of fur then stuttered, “Doesn’t Tigerclaw know?” 

“No.” Goldenflower twitched, uneasy by her reaction, “We had a wild run a moon ago, I haven't told him yet. He seems to always be busy, and I’ve been confined to camp. I’ll tell him when I’m ready.”  
The golden queen was getting nervous, ”But I feel bad about not telling him, can you tell him, you two always seem to be chatting and down in the medicine cat den.” 

“I-”  
“I understand if you won't, it’s a lot to ask,” She interrupted, “I’m sure you have your own issues. You are just calming to talk to. The nursery seems so compact and hardly anyone ever visits, I miss running in the forest.” 

Spottedleaf gave Goldenflower a gentle nudge, “I know how you feel.” 

 

Tigerclaw squinted his eyes, pausing for a moment to adjust, “It’s really dark down there.” He commented.  
“Yeah, Spottedleaf lives in a hole down there, like a mole.” Lionheart mewed, nudging Tigerclaw to move out from the exit. 

The golden warrior took Tigerclaw to the side of the camp as they waited to greet Bluestar. The leader was busy talking to Firepaw, inviting him to join the assessment and chatting about Yellowfang, Tigerclaw overheard. 

“You’ll be watching over Firepaw,” Lionheart whispered to him as the two older warriors waited for Bluestar to conclude their conversation. The dark brown tabby warrior nodded, some part of him was hoping to get to watch over Ravenpaw and maybe end his problems. He pushed that part away, thoughts like that made him shiver. 

‘You've done enough solving problems with your claws.’ He thought to himself as Firepaw padded over to the other apprentices, Graypaw and Ravenpaw, who waited by a stump. 

Lionheart watched Firepaw walk away and quickly strided over to the noble looking leader, Tigerclaw followed after him quickly to catch up. 

Bluestar tipped her head to the warriors, “I expect good results from this, ThunderClan needs good hunters, and quickly.” She then added, taking a swift look around the camp,” And watch for anything unusual.”

“They are sure to please you, Bluestar,” he continued, “and with Tigerclaw and I, only a mouse-brained fool would mess with us.” 

“Your confidence is promising,” The she-cat meowed, flicking her tail to send them off. “Bring me back good results.” 

With her sign, the two made their way back to the apprentices, beside them sat Darkstripe, who stood when they arrived.  
“We’re all here, let us head out.” Lionheart mewed, “Come along, Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, we’ll start off at the training hollow.”


	9. ShadowClan Scare

The full moon casted pale light down to the forest that rested upon the trees and warriors who padded under them. Those warriors belonged to ThunderClan as they headed towards Four-Trees for the gathering. Bluestar lead the group, behind her Lionheart followed closely, then more warriors and apprentices, and finally Tigerclaw and Spottedleaf who strolled in the far back. Spottedleaf enjoyed the seclusion that gave her the chance to look up at the stars without being interrupted. Right now, the seclusion wouldn’t give her a chance to look at the stars but instead, her and Tigerclaw could speak. Although she had plenty of time to plan out her words while Tigerclaw was on the apprentice’s assessment, she found herself unable to convey what troubled her. He was totally oblivious to that his kits would be born to Goldenflower in two moons. 

Pressure was what medicine cats were trained for, but not like this. What she did next wasn’t what would determine whether a cat would live or die, this would determine the rest of their lives. If she told him, he’d stay a warrior and follow a path Spottedleaf could predict was destructive; if she didn’t tell him he’d become a medicine cat, but after he came out as the kits father, he could blame her for not telling him. Her anxiety about the issue must have been clear as Tigerclaw interrupted her thoughts.

“Spotted, you doing okay? You look like you need to lie down.” 

“Oh yeah,” She broke her concentration to look up at him and show she was fine. After a moment of hesitation, she continued, “We all have our secrets, right? Things that could hurt someone if they came out.” 

Tigerclaw frowned, “Yes, I have some pretty big secrets.” 

“My secret is basically the opposite of yours.” She mewed, mostly to herself. 

“You have a secret? I thought you were as open as the sky.” 

“I have my gray clouds.” 

“Of course. What, did you eat two mice once?” Tigerclaw joked and gave her a nudge, but she still seemed unnerved, “I’m sure it's nothing, at least you haven't killed anyone.” 

His joking helped relax the she-cat as the group reached the clearing, the other clans, except WindClan, had already arrived. There was no trace of the meadow mongering clan, but they had been late before. Apprentices ran ahead, warriors spread out to socialize, and Tigerclaw followed Spottedleaf to the other medicine cats. 

As the other medicine cats gave Spottedleaf questioning looks about Tigerclaw, Lionheart called to the tabby warrior, “Tigerclaw, come tell the story about Ravenpaw catching those adders!” Tigerclaw, obviously having no other choice, said goodbye to the she-cat and padded off to join the other warriors.   
“What was he doing?” Asked Runningnose, the ShadowClan medicine cat in a wheeze. “Can’t imagine why some warrior would spend his time listening in on our conversation.” 

“He and I had just been talking.” Spottedleaf explained simply, settling down among her fellow medics. “He has quite the interest in healing.” 

“Obviously not that interested.” Chimed in Mudfur, his tail flicking over to the tabby tom who was enjoying himself telling stories with other warriors. 

Spottedleaf swallowed down her worries that were only increased by their comments, “So any news on new herbs?” She croaked to change the subject. 

 

On top of the rock, Bluestar stepped forward. Gray fur glimmered in the moonlight; her eyes shone but hid emotion. “Cats of all clans, welcome.” Her voice echoed around the suddenly silent hollow. “It is true that WindClan is not present, but Brokenstar wishes to speak anyway.” 

The mentioned tom slid forward as Bluestar gave her spot, leaving him at the center of the rock and the point of attention. “Comrades, I come to speak to you tonight about the needs of ShadowClan--” 

Quickly he was interrupted by panicked voices, questioning him about the missing clan. Loud accusations with whimpers of worry were stopped just as quick as it started, with the mighty leader’s hush. The dark brown leader stared down the crowd with his dark yellow eyes, at his full height he towered over any other warrior, including Tigerclaw. His tail lashing behind him appeared to a warning of his irritation. 

“As the leader of ShadowClan, it is my right to address you here.” He yowled before settling down, “With this hard leaf-bare we have been left with little prey in our hunting grounds. But we also know that WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan lost many kits in the freezing weather that came so late this season. ShadowClan did not lose kits. We are hardened to the cold north wind. Our kits are stronger than yours from the moment they are born. And so, we find ourselves with many mouths to feed, and too little prey to feed them. Our needs are simple, in order to survive we must increase our hunting territory. That is why I insist that you allow ShadowClan warriors to hunt in your territories.” 

After a moment of silence and then realization, panic broke out among the clan cats. Yowling and spitting flooded the air. Their objections only continued with the news from Crookedstar he gave up RiverClan territory. 

“And what of ThunderClan? Bluestar, have you too agreed to this outrageous demand?” A ThunderClan elder called to the leader. 

The blue furred leader scanned the crowd, outwardly unfazed, “I have made no agreements with Brokenstar except that I shall discuss his proposal with my Clan after the gathering.” 

Although the tabby leader seemed unsatisfied by the ThunderClan leader’s response, he nodded. After a moment of silence, he continued on, his voice loud and raspy, almost unaware of the unease that had settled over the gathering, “I also bring news that is important to the safety of your kits. A ShadowClan cat has turned rogue and spurned the warrior code. We chased her out of our camp, but we do not know where she is now. She is a mangy old creature, but she has a bite like TigerClan.” 

Murmurs spurred up, but Brokenstar mewed on, “She is dangerous. I warn you- do not offer sheltered to her and,” he paused and seemed to be pleased by the shocked looks upon the other warriors faces, “until she is caught and killed, I urge you to keep a close eye on your kits.” 

 

With his speech delivered, Brokenstar and the other ShadowClan warriors quickly left from the hollow. Almost immediately, there was an uproar from the ThunderClan cats who had gotten a clear idea of who this mystery rogue was, and she sat back at camp unguarded.

“I tried to tell you she was a danger to us,” hissed Darkstripe.   
“She’ll eat our kits!” cried an elder, who was silenced by other elders and senior warriors.

“She seemed harmless enough,” Spottedleaf who had joined her clanmates after ShadowClan left, looked to Tigerclaw, “perhaps we’ve been tricked?” Fear sprouted in her and in the rest of the cats. 

Tigerclaw tilted his head above the crowd to voice his opinion but everyone was outspoken by Darkstripe.   
The dark gray tom lashed his tail and stared down Bluestar, “You have to listen to reason now and get rid of her before she harms any of our young!” 

With a sideways glance and a thoughtful look, she led the group over the hill and straight to camp, wasting no time in walking. Under the moon, they all rushed home to face this apparent unknown danger. 

Through the gorse tunnel into camp came the cats- Bluestar first, Lionheart not a fox-length behind her, Frostfur and Willowpelt who raced after the deputy, then the others. Frostfur charged past all other cats into the nursery, her silver fur stood on end from alarm. 

Tigerclaw funneled in camp, Spottedleaf at his side. “I’m going to go keep Darkstripe from, well, being Darkstripe.” The tall tabby told her, breaking away. 

She watched as the entire camp burst to life, cats who once were asleep woke in the commotion. In a glance she caught Firepaw emerge in the cluster from a den and go to his friend, he was the most unnerved by the whole situation. 

“Brokenstar has demanded hunting rights for ShadowClan in our territory!” Longtail yowled in response for some question the medicine cat hadn't caught. 

“And he warned us about a rogue cat who will harm our kits!” Added Willowpelt. Her fur was bristled as she cried, “It must be Yellowfang!” 

 

“Silence!” Ordered Bluestar who stood upon the high stone, her icy look halted the outbursts and instinctively cats gathered around to hear what she would say. As she began a loud yowl interrupted her as Darkstripe pulled the elderly she-cat from her nest into camp, being yelled at by Tigerclaw with every yank. She shrieked furiously as she was dumped in front of Highrock. The meeting was tense and silent except for Yellowfang who swiped at the dark tom and released several yowls of warnings before calming and turning to Bluestar. 

“What is going on.” Demanded Bluestar, with a few leaps she landed next to the gray she-cat, her gaze of anger did not settle upon the ‘danger’, but on her own clanmates. “I gave no order to attack our prisoner.” 

Darkstripe backed up a few paces, “We need to throw her out.” He said sternly, unleashing his claws as cats around him whispered their agreements. “We should kill her now!” 

The leader squinted at him, “And what has she done?” her voice was as calm as the river on a clear night but as icy and cold as the frost. 

Despite his rebuttals, Bluestar was prepared for each one, the leader made it clear there would be no hostility towards Yellowfang. The kits were safe and she had not committed any crime. ThunderClan stood alone against ShadowClan and the word of Brokenstar could hardly be trusted.   
Finally, the leader announced, “I shall travel to the MoonStone tomorrow. The warriors of StarClan will give me the strength I need to lead ThunderClan through this dark time. Rest now, as daylight comes, we will have a lot to do.”


End file.
